


How It's Meant To Be

by MissSerpentia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Change the Past, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fix the future, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, Multiple Season Spoilers (duh), Mutual Pining, Older Lance (in mind), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Platonic Latte, Platonic Relationships, Should Pidge have someone or was she better of single, Time Travel AU, back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSerpentia/pseuds/MissSerpentia
Summary: I thought we could win. I really thought we could. But this... This isn't what I expected. Now, I lost the love of my life, my husband and there isn't any way to bring him back... or so I thought.OR:Voltron is losing and Pidge makes a time machine. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone! Here is the rewritten version of my previous story "To Save the Future" I hope you guys like this as much as you like the other.
> 
> There will be a couple of things that are the same while there will be stuff that have changed. You just have to see. My writing has improved but if you have anything you want to say. Please don't hesitate to say it.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE END NOTE!!!

_I thought we could win. I really thought we could. But this... This isn't what I expected. Now, I lost the love of my life, my husband and there isn't any way to bring him back... or so I thought._

\----

Lance Kogane-McClain, age twenty five, shot up from his bed, screaming as tears streamed out of his ocean blue eyes and down his Altean-marked tan cheeks.

He looked around frantically, his heart pounding in his chest as he took in everything around him with heavily blurred vision. When he finally came to terms that he just had a nightmare, he curled in on himself and started sobbing heavily, the memories of his nightmare assaulting him and turning him into a bawling mess.

He thought back to four years ago when he lost everything that ever mattered to him, when their side of the war started to lose.

\----

_"You all ready for this? This might be the end of the Galra's reign over the universe." Shiro asked, his image appearing on Lance's dashboard. Lance grinned as he cheered happily, his bright blue eyes twinkling, "I can't wait! Once this is over, we just have to make sure everything is under control for Princess Allura and Emperor Lotor and then we can head back to Earth for good!"_

_"Calm down Lance. We still need to wipe out any Galra that refuses to be under Lotor's and Allura's rule." Keith spoke, his face appearing on screen with a slightly exasperated look on his face but Lance could see the fondness twinkling in his purple eyes._

_"You're just scared of what will happen after we finish this war," Lance rolled his eyes before he raised an eyebrow suggestively at Keith who flushed, "You'll have to come back to Earth with me and face my family. You'll have to endure Mama tearing you apart for marrying her youngest son without her blessings."_

_Keith pushed his blush away before he spoke confidently, a smirk dancing on his lips, "I can handle it and besides, I wouldn't mind getting married to you again if your mom tells me that I have to, Lance."_

_It was Lance's turn to flush happily, the blue Altean marks on his cheeks lighting up and was about to give his input when Pidge's image appeared right next to Keith's. She had a look of mock disgust on her face, gagging, "You two are so gross. Stop with your flirting. Sometimes I wish you two never admitted your attraction to the other but then I remember that I would then have to deal with the thick sexual tension your 'rivalry' caused."_

_Before Lance could retort, Allura's face appeared next to Pidge's with her expression stern as she spoke firmly, "I don't mean to bother Paladins but now isn't the time to be arguing over Lance and Keith's relationship. I happen to thing it's adorable how they end up together but you can continue this banter after this fight."_

_"Of course sweetheart." Lotor popped up beside Allura, wrapping an arm around Allura's waist and pulling her close to him which in turn caused her to flush prettily. "Whipped. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Lance gagged, raising an eyebrow teasingly at the two._

_"You're not any better buddy." Hunk teased the Cuban, his image appearing as well._

_"Can you all stop?" Shiro cut Lance off before he can say anything to the yellow paladin, "We'll get back to all this teasing once we finally end this war."_

_They all nodded solemnly before Lotor spoke up, having already removed his arm from Allura's waist with narrowed blue eyes, "Okay. Keep the other battler cruisers busy while the blue paladin sneaks into the main ship with me. We'll find the witch, the blue paladin will make it so that she can't move and then I'll end her with the Quintessence Disintegrator. After that is done, we will order all Galra to pledge to my rule and if they don't, we end them. Victory or Death."_

_Allura made a sound of distress in the back of her throat but was silenced by Shiro who eyed the princess with pity, "Princess, I know it is not the Altean way to end someone's life but the Galra will not listen to us unless we do it this way. We can only hope that they will surrender and allow themselves to be ruled under you and Lotor."_

_Allura stayed silent which allowed Lotor to soothe his distressed fiancee as best as he could without further upsetting her, "Allura, my Empress, you have to understand that they have been under my father and mother's command and rule for as long as they can remember. They have picked up on it and will have trouble changing their views. W can only hope for the best and hope they will change their ideals but if it is still out of  our control, we will have no choice but to end them. I don't want to end my mother either, Allura, but I have no choice. She's too far gone for us to help her. Believe me. If there was a way without this necessary violence, then we would have done that."_

_The Altean slowly nodded her head, tears swimming in her blue eyes but she forced them not to spill down her cheeks._

_"Are we clear on the plan?" Lotor asked once he was certain his fiancee was thoroughly soothed._

_"Yes!"_

_Blue purred in Lance's mind, calming him down as much as possible and sending him reassurance through their bond to promise to keep him safe. Lance took a deep breath in as Lotor spoke, "Blue paladin, follow me once you are ready."_

_Lance inclined his head slightly as Lotor's face disappeared from his dashboard, followed by the other's until Keith's face only remained. The blue paladin was about to shift his controls to move Blue forward and follow Lotor when Keith's voice halted any further movement, "Lance."_

_"Yea babe?"_

_The red paladin sighed before he whispered softly, his expression showing his worry for his husband, "Come back to me please. I don't want to lose you. I **can't**  lose you."_

_Lance smiled softly, his heart touched at Keith's worry for him before he nodded, "I will. You have to promise that you'll come back to me as well okay? We both know that you're too reckless for you own good and that you don't think about your actions before you go ahead and do it."_

_"Okay. I promise. Stay safe. I love you Lance."_

_Keith signed off and Lance watched in amusement as the red lion charged forward, firing his magma beam at one of the many battle cruisers that were circling the other lions. Lance chuckled to himself before he followed after Lotor. The Cuban shifted the controls of his lion, allowing the lion to fly forward, making sure to stay out of view from the Galra ships. Lance let Blue attach her claws at the side of the main Galra ship where they suspected Haggar was in. He made sure that Blue was out of sight and wouldn't draw attention before he muttered softly, "I'll be right back okay girl?"_

_Blue let out a low grumble in concern, worried for her paladin's safety in which said paladin just smiled._

_"I'll be alright. I made a promise to Keith to come back. I need to go now girl." Blue opened her mouth to allow Lance to exit her cockpit. Lance activated his jet pack, boosting himself to where he saw Lotor made with his sword. Lance flew in and landed softly in the awfully silent corridor of the ship, Lotor by his side as they looked around cautiously. "So where does your mom usually stay at? And where are we exactly?" Lance summoned his bayard, allowing it to form into his trusty blaster._

_"That witch is not my mother. My mother died a long time ago and I'm uncertain about where that witch could possibly be. I have only ever seen her when my father summoned me. We will have to look everywhere for her. Hopefully, she's just in the throne room," Lotor spoke softly as he led the way, Lance following behind him quietly, "And we're on the second level of this ship. The throne room would be on the first level. My Empress has stated that you work better on higher ground than the target so we will stay in this level to get rid of the wretched witch."_

_Lance hummed his acknowledgement as he looked around the corridors, his eyes narrowed as he made sure to keep his eyes open so there wouldn't be any sneak attacks._

_The Emperor stuck to the wall around the corner and Lance followed suit, confused but awaited further instructions from the Galra. "There's about ten or so Galra sentries. Think you can take them out in one go?" Lotor mumbled softly, looking from around the corner._

_"Do you know who you're even talking to? I got so much better than I was three years ago." Lance scoffed before he moved to switch to the opposite wall, keeping out of sight as his blaster shifted to his sword. He took a deep and steady breath in before he charged out, slicing at the guards and taking them down before they had the change to react._

_"Not bad paladin," Lotor spoke as he walked up to Lance who was panting lightly, sweat dripping down the side of his temple, "We should get a move on though. We could only hope the others are doing alright without the blue lion assisting them."_

_Lance nodded, worry seeping into his conscious but he shook it off, following after Lotor. Lotor made a slight gesture with his arm which Lance took as a sign to halt. Lance being the curious guy he was, peeked over the prince's shoulder to see a draped figure standing on what looked like a floating circle. Lotor looked down, his narrowed blue eyes darting around the throne room like he was searching for something. He seemed to find what he was looking for, for he turned to look back at Lance who straightened up. The Galran prince brought a finger up to his lips to signal the Cuban to stay silent before he used the same finger to point to something to the side._

_Lance followed the emperor's finger to see him pointing at an air vent. Lance looked at said vent in confusion before he looked back to Lotor who huffed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. Lotor pointed to the witch, back to the vent, and then gestured to himself._

_Almost like a light bulb went off above Lance's head and he lifted his thumbs in confirmation to the half-Altean. He shifted his bayard back to his sniper form as the prince shuffled quietly towards the air vent before entering and disappearing from Lance's line of sight. Lance laid flat on his stomach, positioning his sniper to lock on Haggar's still form._

_Lance lifted his head away from the scope and scanned the lower level, seeing Lotor's white hair stand out from the corner of his eye. He looked over to see that the emperor was pulling out his sword, charging at Haggar whose head snapped up at the battle cry that Lotor let out. The witch moved out of the way as Lotor brought the sword down on her head. She let out a muffled growl before disappearing in a cloud of black, appearing only seconds behind Lotor who ducked out of the way to avoid her long nails tearing into him._

_The blue paladin frowned when he realized who difficult it would be to get a clean shot at the witch so he decided to take it up with his luck, hoping that his luck wouldn't fail him now._

_He positioned his sniper on the area where his gut was telling him to point, hoping his gut was correct in where the witch would appear. He took a deep breath in before he whistled to Lotor to jump out of the way. Lance pulled the trigger on his blaster to which Lotor reacted by jumping out of the way allowing the bright blue plasma blast to make contact with Haggar's side._

_Haggar let out a pained scream as she collapsed on her knees, Lotor taking immediate action by pulling out the Quintessence Disintegrator from his armor. He quickly attached the small device to his sword before charging at the witch. Just as Lotor brought the sword down on the witch, she disappeared from her place on the floating circle. Lance panicked, his eyes scanning the lower level frantically to see the witch down on the ground, gathering an ominous looking purple plasma ball in her hands._

_Lance screeched, catching Lotor's attention, "Lotor! She's using her magic! Stop her!"_

_Haggar slammed her hands along with the purple ball down to the ship's floor just as Lotor jumped off the floating circle, bringing the sword down on her head. Haggar looked up to see Lotor descending down on her and she disappeared once again in a cloud of black before the blade could slice through her._

_"Lotor!" Lance shook slightly in place when the ship started crackling with purple lightning. His eyes widened in fear as he screamed, scrambling to his feet, "We have to get out of here!"_

_"Follow me blue paladin!" Lotor gestured frantically to Lance who jumped of the floor he was perched on, activating his jet pack to soften his landing. "This place might collapse!" Lance stumbled towards Lotor as he yelled these words._

_"Paladin! Behind you!"_

_Lance snapped his head to the side, looking over his shoulder before letting out a yell of pain when an inky black blast connected with his lower back. He could feel blood oozing out of the wound the blast made, making him stagger with the overwhelming pain, however, he pushed himself to continue moving._

_Lance and Lotor ran side by side as the ship started to shake uncontrollably, cracks appearing on the ground they were running on from the constant and violent tremors. The blue paladin started to panic, calling out to Blue whose earth-shattering roar could be heard immediately from outside the main ship._

_Lance flinched when his com cackled to life, the static hurting his ears before it cleared to let Keith's panicked voice sound loudly, "Lance! What happened? Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine babe. We miscalculated and the witch escaped. We think she turned this ship into a bomb so Lotor and I are trying to find a way to escape." Lance huffed, turning off his com as Lotor took a sharp turn around the corner and he followed straight after, praying to whatever deity that actually existed that Lotor knew where he was going._

_Lance couldn't ponder any longer about Lotor's knowledge for the area behind him exploded causing him to be flung forward and debris fell down on top of him, most especially his leg. Lotor, who was a couple of feet away from the Cuban turned around when the explosion happened and yelled out once the dust settled, "Paladin!"_

_Lance's right leg was buried underneath heavy rubble and he let out a groan of pain when he tried to wriggle himself free. Lotor ran back to his side, pushing the large pieces of debris off his leg and pulled up, keeping him steady. Lotor swung one of Lance's arms over his shoulder and said, supporting the paladin as they continued forward, "Come on blue paladin. We have to get out of here. This place can implode in any moment and we don't need to be here when that happens."_

_Lance nodded weakly as he limped forward with his still good leg, unable to feel his right leg as he used Lotor as a crutch. The two hurried down the corridors, making two rights and then a left before stopping in front of what looked like a hangar for escape pods._

_Lotor guided Lance towards the control pad before he started pushing what looked like random glowing purple buttons to Lance - although he just didn't know because he couldn't read Galra - before the hatch for the hangar started to open slowly. Lance let out another moan of pain as Lotor supported him up and urged the paladin, "Come on. Your lion is waiting for you and I know that she's worried about her injured paladin."_

_Lotor guided Lance towards the hatch and quickly made sure that Lance's helmet was secured before leaned forward slightly, allowing themselves to be pulled into the dark abyss known as space. Blue immediately appeared, somehow knowing that they just escaped and allowed the two to float into her mouth leading to her cockpit. Blue purred worriedly when she noticed her paladin was in pain wherein Lance just chuckled, "Don't worry about me girl."_

_"I've dealt with much worse than this. Let's just get Lotor back to his ship and tell the others that the mission failed." Blue let out a small growl as her reply, allowing Lance to take control as he continued, "We need to retreat before we suffer any unnecessary casualties." Lance held back a groan of pain as he shifted in the pilot's chair accidentally putting pressure on his injured leg._

_Lotor looked at Lance and asked softly with a tinge of worry in his voice, "Will you be alright blue paladin?"_

_"I'll be fine. I can't really feel my leg but I'm sure Blue is healing it as we speak." Lance replied back softly as he felt Blue's warm and soothing healing touch around his leg. He kept his gaze forward, avoiding destroyed Galra ship parts that were floating amiss. He let out a small sigh of bliss when Blue's Quintessence started to knit up the wound as gently as possible, flying the Galran Emperor back to his ship. He watched as Lotor left the cockpit and entered his own ship before surging forward, heading towards the battle. He shot Blue's ice ray at a few battle cruisers that were sneaking up on the Black Lion. Shiro's concerned face appeared on Lance's dashboard, "Thanks Lance. Did it go well? Are you alright?"_

_"We have to pull back." Lance spoke as he directed Blue to shoot her tail laser at the approaching fleet, "Haggar escaped before Lotor could hit her with the Quintessence Disintegrator."_

_Shiro frowned before he directed an order to the other paladins, "Guys, we have to retreat. Allura, prepare a wormhole to get us out of here. Please hurry."_

_"Not to burst your bubble or anything Shiro, but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." Hunk called before getting cut off when Yellow took a hard hit from one of the Galra ships. The yellow paladin let out a moan of pain, prompting Lance to call out, "Hunk, buddy, you alright?"_

_Hunk let out a small grunt, not providing a coherent response as Lance charged in the direction where his best friend was, using his lion's mouth cannon to cut through the Galra ship that hit Yellow, "Come on the wormhole is open. We have to get out of here Hunk."_

_"No need to tell me twice. Let's get out of here." Hunk groaned as Yellow lunged out of the way, Lance following after the lion when Keith's face appeared in front of him looking all panicked as he practically screeched, " **LANCE!** "_

_Before Lance could question his husband on what was the problem, Red rammed against Blue, sending her off course. Lance managed to catch a glimpse of what was a large ray hitting Red, enveloping the lion. His eyes widened and he yelled out in panic, getting Blue steady, " **KEITH!** "_

_"Babe! Answer me!" Lance called out to the red paladin, only getting static back as a reply. His bright blue eyes watered as he called out yet again, his tone panicked and on the brink of hyperventilating, "Keith! This isn't funny! Answer me!"_

_"Lance! Get him! We need to go NOW! That ship is about to explode!" Shiro's voice cut through Lance's com, snapping him out of his frantic state and he quickly followed Shiro's orders. Blue flew towards Red and wrapped her claws around the lion, heaving the Red Lion back to the team where the wormhole was._

_The paladins flew in just as the Galra ship exploded behind them. Lance quickly rushed Red to the castle and to the hangars. Lance didn't even allow Blue to lower her head for him to exit as he jet packed out of the cockpit, stumbling slightly when he hit the ground but that didn't hinder him as he rushed off towards Red's hangar. He ignored the beatings of the other paladin's footsteps behind him as well as the slight twinge of pain from his leg that wasn't fully healed despite the healing of Blue's quintessence._

_Lance entered the hangar and Red immediately lowered his head before the Cuban could reach them, opening his mouth as he allowed the blue paladin to scramble in. He choked on a sob as tears filled his ocean blue eyes when he saw the bruised and bloodied form of his husband, slumped in the pilot's chair. Lance rushed over and pulled Keith out of his chair and up into his arms bridal style. Keith's eyes fluttered open weakly and he choked out, "L-Lance..."_

_"Shhh. Don't speak baby. Save your strength." Lance muttered as he carefully but as quickly as he could, left the cockpit and barked orders to the others waiting outside, "Get a healing pod ready! I don't know how long he will last with how extensive his wounds are!"_

_Coran immediately rushed out of the hangar and headed in the direction of the healing bay, Lance hurrying after him as he tried his best not to rattle the already hurt Keith. The other paladins followed quietly behind them, not saying a word in fear of saying something that might put the already panicked blue paladin into a frenzy. Keith lifted a blood stained hand up to Lance's cheek and whispered hoarsely, "La-Lance, I... I don't think I-I'll last much long-longer."_

_Lance could feel the tears that were blurring his vision spill down his cheeks as he sobbed out, "D-Don't speak like you're going to die."_

_"_ _I-I'm sorry I couldn't ke-keep my promise to you." Keith spoke softly as he smiled weakly up at Lance who could only stare tearfully down at Keith who choked, "_ _I'm so-sorry. I re-really wanted to me-meet your family when we we-were done with this war."_

_"_ _S-S-Stop. Stop speaking like you're going to leave me. You're going to make it okay? Y-Y-You're going to make it and you're go=going to meet my family. Okay? You..You promised Keith." Lance choked on his sobs as he rushed down the corridor, hoping to get the healing bay as quickly as possible. Keith continued, his eyelids fluttering like he wanted to close them, "P_ _lease do-don't blame yourself for what I d-did. I-I'd rather it be m-me than you. I-I love you too much to se-see you hurt."_

_"Keith, kitten, I love you too. I love you so much. You s_ _hould have let me get hit... B-Blue has healing abilities, she would have healed me a-as much as she could before we reached the castle. R-Red can't heal. Yo-You know h-his abilities are more offensive. P-Please stop speaking like you're say-saying good bye to me." Lance was full on crying and he barely registered the cries and sobs coming from the other paladins behind him. Lance felt so weak as he entered the healing bay where Coran was furiously pushing buttons on the control pad, fear evident on the elderly Altean's face. Keith pushed himself up as he muttered softly, his breath fanning against Lance's trembling lips, "I_ _... I will always lo-love you, Lance Kogane-McClain. I'm so sorry for lea-leaving you like th-this. Can you gra-grant me one las-last favor?"_

_Lance bit his trembling lips before he nodded frantically, his tears splashing against Keith's bloodied and scarred cheeks._

_"Kiss me."_

_Lance slowly leaned down, his eyes closed yet years still managed to escape his closed lids and down his cheeks. Keith used the last of his strength to meet him halfway, their lips pushing urgently against the others. Keith smiled softly into the kiss, a few tears slipping from his closed lids as Lance tried to deepen the kiss only for Keith's head to drop and rest gently against Lance's collarbone. Lance watched as his breathing turned shallow before stopping abruptly, his chest stopping its natural rise and fall._

_Lance slowly sunk to his knees, cradling Keith in his arms as he allowed his tears to continue falling. He didn't acknowledge anything around him as his entire world crumbled into pieces. Lance buried his face into Keith's matted and blood stained hair, letting out screams of anguish and pain as his loud cries of how unfair life was to him drowned out the cries and sobs of the other paladins._

\-----

Lance sobbed as the memory of his husband dying in his arms resonated loudly in his mind and he barely registered the knock on his door until Pidge's voice cut through the air with a 'whoosh' of the door, "Lance."

Lance lifted his head from in between his knee caps, staring at Pidge with blood shot eyes. Lance took a moment to take in the image of the youngest paladin. Pidge matured the most out of all the paladins, being the youngest one when they first joined this intergalactic war against the Galra.

Pidge's once short light brown hair was now long and reached the middle of her back in messy layers. Her bangs framed her matured face delicately and she got rid of the glasses her brother, Matthew Holt, gave her. Her body finally filled out to match her age at twenty two, once making it difficult on the team to prevent the male alien race from trying to get a change with the young beautiful paladin even with the visible scars that littered her body, most specifically the scar that was located at the edge of her right eye. 

Lance muttered softly as he shifted his gaze away from Pidge to the ground, "Is something the matter Pidge?"

"Not really. I... I have something that I really need to discuss with the team." Pidge replied softly, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Lance didn't seem to budge and he muttered as he flopped back on the bed he once shared with Keith, "You can go on Pidge. I don't really think I'm needed for this meeting."

Pidge sighed as she walked up to Lance who was curled up into a tight ball on the bed and sat down beside him, reaching over to run her fingers through his brown locks, "Will you just humor me? Come with me, please."

Lance seemed to think it over before he slowly uncurled himself form the ball he made himself into. He sat up, looking down at Pidge and sighed, "Fine... I really don't think you need me there though. You have Allura, Lotor and Matt there."

"Just trust me in this Lance. I want you there when I tell everyone what I need to say." Pidge stood up from the edge of the bed and held a hand out for the taller male to take. 

Lance stared at her outstretched hand before slowly reaching over and allowing her to pull him off his bed and onto his feet. Pidge wrapped her fingers around his wrist, firmly but gently before tugging him out of his and Keith's shared room. 

Lance looked around the empty and eerily quiet corridors of the castle and felt tears build up in his eyes when he didn't hear the normal and constant everyday things that occurred. He didn't hear Hunk's quiet whistling and occasional humming coming from the kitchen, Shiro's softly authoritative voice coming from the control room and the normal clashing of metal against metal coming from the training deck where Keith would casually be thrashing the castle's robots.

The blue paladin pushed back the tears as they entered the control room where Lance saw Allura, Lotor, Coran and Matt as he scanned the room. He observed the occupants of the room, trying to get an idea about what the meeting was about while also taking in their appearance. 

Allura didn't change much appearance-wise except that her once long beautiful white hair was now short and was a light blue color to match the lion that she now piloted. Her normally bright and sparkling blue eyes however, changed the most for it was now dull and empty as she inclined her head in his direction when they made eye contact.

Lotor was standing beside Allura, his expression hard and stoic. He didn't change much in appearance either just like Allura however, his long hair was now tied into a high ponytail to avoid the inconvenience of when his hair was loose before. After being wed to Allura and accepting his Altean side, the pale white mark of the chosen that had once appeared on his cheeks during his trip to Oriande was now permanent and there to stay on his face. His blue eyes were always seeking out Allura, making sure she was safe and out of harm. 

Coran, from all of them, did not change much except his seemed to age rapidly after the death of three of the paladins and three that he considered family. 

Matt's hair was now cut short to how he had it before he was launched into space. His face slightly worn out from the war and he gained a few extra scars - the most prominent one being the large scar that started at his hairline and when down his right cheek and ended at his jawline. He used to joke about how he didn't mind the scars because it made him look hotter, but he stopped when he lost Shiro. 

Lance allowed Pidge to drag him up to the others before he mumbled a small and soft greeting when he was close enough to them for them to hear. Pidge finally uncurled her fingers from Lance's wrist before she spoke, "I know that there hasn't been much to look forward to these past four years... especially after we lost our first paladin."

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears gather behind his closed lids at the reminder of his husband. Pidge continued, not taking notice of Lance, "I know there's no replacing them but Shiro, Hunk and Keith wouldn't want us to continue on like this."

Lance turned his head away, opening his eyes to stare out at the blurry - due to his teary eyes - dark abyss out the window. His attention snapped back to Pidge when she followed her previous statement, "However, I might have a solution to end this war, or at least.. make it so that we have a chance."

"What do you mean Pidge?" Allura asked softly, standing by her husband who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his side. Pidge took a deep breath in before she answered, "I have been working on something ever since... ever since Hunk passed last year. I feel like it is our last resort to change everything that has ever happened these past nine years."

Pidge fiddled with her shirt before she continued, looking over at Lance who stared at her unblinkingly, "I have calculated all the possibilities with the help of Slav. We  **both**  think that you would be the best candidate for this Lance."

"Huh?"

The green paladin took a deep breath in and dropped the bomb, "I created a time machine. However, I can only send one person back."

Lance froze and everyone instantly snapped their attention to Pidge as Lotor spoke, shock evident in his voice despite the blank look on his face, "How?"

"I remember Allura telling me of the time when the castle made a wormhole that seemed to be a time traveling device. I was hoping that I would be able to copy the wormhole but make it smaller so that it could send someone back to their past self." Pidge explained, eyeing the occupants of the room.

She exhaled before continuing her explanation, "I talked to Slav about the possibilities of time travel occurring and he confirmed that it is possible despite it being such a small possibility. I also talked to him if I ever actually managed to make this time machine and be it successful, who I should send back. He said that he best option would be Lance."

"M-Me?" All eyes went to the tall Cuban as he choked out, "Why me? Why not Allura? Hell even Lotor?"

Pidge sighed before she ran her fingers through her long hair, untangling the few knots that her fingers ran through, "I did suggest Allura or Lotor to Slav but he refused as soon as I suggested it. He told me that you were the one with the most potential to get all of us out of this war alive. Allura and Lotor wouldn't be able to do that."

"Allura and Lotor are both leaders," the female paladin continued, "You on the other hand, are a supporter. You can prevent things from happening from the shadows. Allura and Lotor will pull something drastic and may further endanger our chances of winning. You can strategize the right choice, weigh the pros and cons. You can make it so we will all end up with who we are supposed to be with. You and Keith. Shiro and Matt. Hunk and Shay. Allura and Lotor. You can make it so that we  _survive_  Lance."

Lance stayed quiet throughout her whole speech as everyone waited for his response. Their eyes widened in shock by his reply, "No."

"What?" Coran finally spoke up. 

"No," Lance repeated firmly, "I won't do it. I  **can't**  do it."

"Why do you believe that you can't Lance?" Allura asked, looking at Lance who broke eye contact to stare down at his feet. He mumbled softly, "I just... can't. You all believe that I can do this but I really can't. What will happen if I mess up? What will happen if I do something and I make this war worse? I can't risk losing any of you. I already lost my husband, my hero, and my best friend. I can't risk losing any of you as well if I do something wrong."

Pidge remained silent before she shook her head and said, walking up to the blue paladin. She placed a hand on his forearm and Lance met her gaze, "I can help you with that."

"Huh?" Lance had the decency to look confused.

Pidge removed her hand from his forearm to dig into her pocket and handed the Cuban a rectangular object that looked oddly like a phone except it lacked a screen. Lance looked up at Pidge and asked as he gestured to the object, "Did you just hand me a brick?"

"No you goofball," Pidge rolled her eyes before she explained, "That device is actually a phone. I know it doesn't look like much but it will show you the timeline of everything that has happened since we've been blasted to space  ten years. I put as much detail as possible but I can't be certain about the smaller events that happened."

"I created the time machine so that you can bring back whatever you want with you unless of course it's a person." Pidge chuckled from her own joke despite the serious situation, "But you have to be careful. If anyone sees something that they shouldn't we will have a problem. Of course, you can tell people that you're from the future with the help of this so-called brick of yours. You have to be able to trust this person with the information of the future so don't just randomly give us all our memories. You just need to type the name and then flash the screen at their face. They will go into a trance like state before coming back with their memories." 

"And before you retort that there's no screen. You just have to swipe your hand across the surface and a holo-screen will appear." Pidge spoke before Lance could let the words leave his lips. 

Lance bit his lip still slightly uncertain as Pidge continued, her voice soft and pleading, "Please Lance. You're our only hope."

Lance shook his head furiously,  tears gathering in his eyes as he looked at the other occupants for help, "Please. I can't.. I can't leave you guys too. I just..."

Pidge sighed as she whispered, reaching a hand to cup Lance's cheek, "I know Lance... but this is the only way.  **You**  have to do this."

Lance bit his trembling lip before he took a deep breath and looked in Allura's direction, pleading, "Empress, do you really think I should to this? I don't.. You can always take my place. You're better suited for this."

Allura tilted her head up to make eye contact with her husband and they seem to be communicating since Allura looked back at Lance. 

She nodded her head as she spoke, "I think you should Lance. You don't give yourself enough credit. I trust you fully to help us end this war. I trust you Lance. I know you can change this future that we have."

"Allura is correct blue paladin," Lotor spoke softly, tightening his hold on Allura's waist, "If my empress trusts you, I will as well. I know that you will be able to bring me to the good side and make me realize that my father and mother's reign in this universe is wrong. I know you will be able to correct my ways and accept me."

"Lance, you - out of everyone in the paladins - are the easiest to communicate with. You're easy going and you know how to interact with others and make them feel welcome. I know that if anyone can help change the outcome of this war, it would be you." Matt spoke with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Just make sure you find me and my father early on. I think that would greatly help us in this war if I work side by side with you guys." Matt finished off with a small wink at Lance who nodded tearfully. 

Coran spoke, twirling his bushy orange mustache around his finger, "My boy, I still remember the day when you first arrived here and we talked about our home planets. I know that it will be hard to leave this family after you've grown so attached to it but once you go back, our family will be complete. I know you are destined for great things Number Three. I believe you will be able to help us when we need it the most."

Pidge smiled at the others gratefully before she looked to Lance, "You see? We all believe you can do this. Now, the question that remains, do you believe that  **you**  can do this?"

Lance stayed silent before taking a deep breath in, his gaze hardening, "Okay. I know I can do this."

"Good. We should get you prepared. You can bring anything with you if you wish not to lose or forget it in this timeline. Once you go through that wormhole, everything in this time will seize to exist and everything that you leave behind here will disappear forever." Pidge spoke, Lance nodding his understanding. Pidge smiled and she whispered, a soft look adorning her face, "Keith would be so proud of you Lance. I know he will."

Lance smiled softly, tears gathering in his eyes when it finally sunk that he will finally be able to see those loved ones he lost - his husband included. Pidge looked around before saying, "Meet me back here when you get everything you need."

Lance nodded before turning on his heel and leaving the control room to head back to his room. He started to rummage the room for a bag that wouldn't draw too much attention and that would be able to fit all his important belongings. Once he found one - one that he knew would not easily be destroyed - he started packing all his important items such as his and Keith's bayard, Keith's knife from the Blade of Marmora which he could now use because he was mates with Keith, Lance still scoffed at the crude word, the phone that Coran gave him ten years ago, and some photo albums that had pictures of him and his space family as well as photo albums of him and Keith. He walked towards his bed, lifting up the pillow to see his and Keith's wedding rings attached to a long but thin chain. He lifted the chain off, watching the rings dangle and clash against each other before he unclipped the chain and attached it around his neck, allowing the coll metals to rest against his warm sun-kissed skin.

Once he was certain that he had everything that held importance to him, he looked back to the room and smiled sadly. He whispered into the semi-empty room, "Good bye. I'll see you soon." 

He turned around and left towards the control room where he knew the others were waiting for him. He took in the sight of the large black box that was located near Pidge's feet once he entered the room, taking in her fiddling with something that was in her hands. Everyone looked up once they heard the swishing sound of the doors opening and Lance approached them, looking at individual.

Pidge smiled before she pranced towards Lance and handed him a slightly heavy block. He grunted at the weight of the block and looked at Pidge in confusion as she explained before Lance could make fun of it again, "That is my gift to you. It's like the Olkari cube that imitates what you say. I reprogrammed it so that it would store data and information instead of just copying and repeating what you say. It activates with your fingerprint, just like that phone that I gave you, and yes I already put your fingerprint on it, don't ask how I got your fingerprint." Lance shut his mouth with a small pout.

"I t should have translations from Altean to English and Galran to English although you probably don't need those translations since you already know how to speak those three languages but just to be safe. It should also have instructions on how to make the device to make it possible to contact Earth so that you can talk to your family again unlike waiting six years to contact them, and yes it includes the materials that is needed and where to find them so you don't have to worry about that." Pidge took a heavy breath in before continuing, "Everything I know about technology and the planets that we have visited so far or that I have searched on are there so that it can guide you in case of cultural barriers and stuff. I also put in some of Hunk's recipes just in case you want to be able to cook edible and yes, it has the ingredients and how they look like. It's almost a guide on how to survive space."

Lance smiled, stuffing the box into his bag before leaning down and pulling Pidge into a tight hug. He lifted her off her feet, twirling her around as he muttered into her shoulder once he stopped spinning, "Thanks Pidge."

"Anything for you Lance." Pidge spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around Lance's neck, "How about you say good bye to the others while I get this machine up and going?"

Lance nodded as he placed the short woman on her feet, watching her trot over to the machine. He looked over to the others before walking over to them, "I promise to make everything right."

Coran was the first one to approach Lance and he pulled the young man into a tight embrace which Lance returned. Coran pulled away and spoke, his eyes becoming misty, "I always thought of you as a son my boy. It was a pleasure to see you grow up and I know that this isn't good bye for you but it's good bye to me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. You grew up from the young insecure teenager that first arrived here into a proud and powerful man. Thank you for giving me the pleasure of being a part of your journey."

Lance smiled and nodded, allowing the orange haired Altean to step away from him. Matt was the next to approach Lance and he smiled, pulling Lance into a side hug. 

"Thanks for everything Lance. I know that it was you who talked Shiro into confessing to me and I will forever be grateful for that because Shiro has always been insecure about it and I know that I'm rambling but I'm going to miss you so much and I know that you'll see me soon but I won't be able to see you anymore and I just want to let everything out." Lance watched as tears gathered in Matt's eyes and Lance felt his own tears build up and he pulled the now sobbing male towards him. Lance spoke softly so only Matt could hear him, "Shh. It's okay Matt. I'll miss you too. You've been my best friend ever since Hunk passed and I'm forever grateful for that. I'll make sure to find you early on and help you rescue your father. I'll make sure Shiro gets his head out of his ass and confesses to you. And let's keep this a secret, but I'll restore your memory so that you can help me okay? This way, we can be there for each other."

Lance pulled away and Matt stared at him teary eyed, "You mean it?"

"Yes. Now stop crying and give me that killer smile that Shiro fell for." Matt chuckled, a wet smile appearing on his face and Lance smiled back, his cheeks flushed causing his blue Altean marks to light up, "That's better."

Matt took a step back, wiping his tears away as Allura stepped away from Lotor's side. She walked towards Lance before pulling him into a tight hug, whispering in his ear softly, "Thank you for everything Lance. You're an amazing man and I'm so happy that you found your happiness in Keith instead of me, I feel like I wouldn't have been able to love you like he did."

Lance smiled and said, "I know and I may have not understood why you rejected me before but I do now and I can't be anymore happier. Thank you for being there for me sis."

Allura pulled away from and smiled at him with tears in her eyes and spoke as she lifted a hand towards his cheeks, rubbing her thumb against the Altean marks that she bestowed on him, "Did I ever tell you why you were able to bond with all the lions and why they allowed you to pilot them despite having a paladin?"

"No." Lance muttered softly as Allura explained, "It's because of your bond with each of the paladins. Each lion has a designated pilot and yet, they always allowed you to pilot them whenever it was necessary. You are the heart of Voltron, you are our support even if we don't voice it. You fill the void that we have in ourselves and you make us feel complete. You are able to connect with all the lions because of your caring and supportive personality."

Lance remained silent, feeling tears gathering in his eyes as Allura smiled up at him, "We love you Lance. Don't forget that. You will always be our blue paladin. No one could ever replace you. Blue will always choose you, in this universe and the next. You have a deep and strong bond with her out of all the lions. Your bonds with the lions will follow you back through time and space so don't ever doubt that you can't do this. The lions in the past will help you get through this and they will be there for you whenever you need them."

The tears that gathered in Lance's eyes spilled over and he reached over, pulling the princess into a tight hug as he thanked her shakily, "Thank you Princess. I promise to fix everything. I promise to make you realize early on that Lotor is the one for you. I will make sure that you will forget your grudge on the Galra and forgive them."

Allura smiled as she pulled away from the hug, standing on her toes to press a chaste kiss on his Altean-marked glowing cheek. She removed herself from Lance's personal space and headed back to Lotor with tears latched onto her eyelashes, burying her face into her husband's chest. Lance turned to face Pidge and nodded, wiping away the tears that stained his cheeks, "I'm ready Pidge."

"Okay." Pidge spoke as she knelt beside the large box that Lance now knew was the time machine as she explained, "I'm going to send you back almost ten years ago on the day that Shiro crash lands back on Earth, more specifically after we finish with the flight simulator and head back to our rooms. Remember, you have to be low-key as possible and stick to the shadows when doing something that past Lance would not do." She started fiddling with different buttons and she looked up once again, a smile gracing her lips, "I know you can do this. We're so proud of our sharpshooter."

"Thanks Katie." Lance muttered softly as he adjusted the bag strapped on his back, "I'll see you soon."

"Younger me, you mean."

Pidge chuckled before she looked at the machine by her feet, "I'll open the wormhole now."

Lance nodded and Pidge stood up, moving away from the machine and patting Lance's shoulder as she walked past him. Lance watched as a blue wormhole opened above the machine and he took a deep breath in before he looked over his shoulder. Lance bit his lips as he stared at the large grins on their faces, the tears flowing down Pidge's, Allura's, and Matt's cheeks and Lotor and Coran's smiles as they stared at their only hope to end this war.

He felt tears once again fall down his ocean blue eyes before he grinned happily and saluted, "See you on the other side!"

"Till we meet again!" Pidge called back using a two-finger salute to bid Lance good bye as he stepped into the wormhole, his vision fading into black the second he stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m you. Well, an older version of you. Twenty-five years old to be exact. You can call me Leandro for now since calling each other Lance might be a bit weird and awkward."  
> ~~~  
> “LANCE BEHIND YOU!” 
> 
> “NOOOOOOOOO!”   
> ~~~  
> “Come here often darling?”  
> ~~~  
> What is wrong with me? I just met this guy. I mean not really but I barely know him.’   
> ~~~  
> ‘Okay beautiful. Let’s go see our Empress.’   
> ~~~  
> “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA GUYS! MISS ME? Okay. I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been so stressed lately and I couldn't find the inspiration to write but lately I've been thinking and well, I decided to write again and well. I hope that this lives up to your expectations. 
> 
> Let me tell you. I cried writing this, one scene especially but I hope you guys like it despite that small part that broke my heart. 
> 
> Also, as you can tell, I didn't stick to the dialogue of canon. I changed it up a bit so that it would move along faster. It still has the right idea I just changed it up a bit so that you guys wouldn't get bored. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you guys think and any advice that you may have. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

_Lance opened his eyes, looking around in confusion when he saw an endless night sky above him before shifting his gaze to stare at his feet, panicking when he seemed to be hovering on what looked like black water._

_“Hey dude~!” Lance turned around quickly, fear written in his ocean blue eyes. He blinked in surprise when he made eye contact with similar ocean blue eyes. Lance continued to stare before he screeched, taking notice at how the figure in front of him looked awfully similar to him, just older. The other figure winced before he complained while rubbing at his ear, “Man, I did not know my voice could even reach that pitch.”_

_“Who are you?! What are you doing here? Is this a dream? Where am I? What even is this place?” Lance asked, looking at the figure in front of him before looking at his surroundings, only now noticing the odd red and blue stars hanging close to each other in the night sky. “I’m you. Well, an older version of you. Twenty-five years old to be exact. You can call me Leandro for now since calling each other Lance might be a bit weird and awkward. I actually prompted your consciousness here so I could talk to you. This isn’t a dream, well, you are sleeping but whatever is happening currently is not a dream. You’re in the astral plane, a place where our consciousness goes when in trouble or an emergency comes up.” Lance looked at Leandro, noticing the glowing blue triangular marks on his tan cheeks. “You’re joking. You’re me? That’s not possible. Time travel isn’t possible, Lan—Leandro.”_

_Leandro chuckled before shrugging, “Time travel is possible. Let’s just say our favorite little Pidgeon made it possible.”_

_“Pidge? As in Pidge Gunderson?” Lance asked as Leandro nodded. “Wow. He’s amazing to be able to do that.” Leandro stared at him before correcting him, “SHE. She’s amazing.”_

_Lance stared blankly at his older self before screeching, “_ **_SHE?!_ ** _”_

_“Yes. She.” Leandro sighed before running his fingers through his brown locks, “Anyway, there’s a reason why I called you here. I come from obviously, the future, where things are really bad. You won’t believe this but we and four others will be thrown into space and thrust into an intergalactic war that has been going on for almost ten-thousand years. We kind of fly these sentient lions that turn into this massive and awesome robot thing. Those five lions form Voltron and we are the pilots also known as the Paladins.” Lance nodded dumbly as he stared at Leandro, almost unbelieving._

_Leandro rolled his eyes before walking up to Lance, “Just trust me on this okay? Now I’ll tell you the reason why I came back or why Pidge sent me back. I’m supposed to take over your consciousness.”_

_“YOU’RE GOING TO POSSESS ME?!” Lance exclaimed, his eyes wide and fearful as he backed away from Leandro. The older version rolled his eyes and said, “No. I mean, kind of? I mean,” Leandro sighed before he continued, “Look. Just let me explain. I won’t really possess you because if I did, both our consciousness will live in the body and having more than one consciousness can cause a person to go insane and we both don’t want that. No, I’m asking you to combine with me. Of course since I’m more experienced I will have reign over the body however, your consciousness will shine through when I get tired or put my guard down. Understand?”_

_Lance just stared before he coughed and said, “So we’ll just… become one? I won’t disappear and you’ll take over?” Leandro nodded his head._

_“Just like I said. I'll become you and you'll become me. We're not going to fight for who takes control. Do you trust me?” Leandro stretched a hand out for Lance to take. Lance stared down at the hand before looking up. He took a deep breath in before speaking, “You better take care of my body, you hear me?”_

_Leandro nodded with a smile adorning his face and Lance took hold of Leandro’s hand. Leandro started to glow a bright blue color while Lance glowed a bright white color with a hint of blue surrounding his aura. Lance stared in wonder as his body seemed to turn transparent looking up to see Leandro in a similar state. Leandro winked at Lance and said, “It was nice meeting you Lance.”_

_Lance smiled before tugging Leandro in for a hug, “It was nice meeting you too... Lance.”_

_The two seemed to continue glowing brighter before they phased into one. Lance opened his eyes looking down at his reflection in the black water to see the Leandro’s blue triangular marks on his cheeks before everything turned dark._

~~~~~

Lance let out a groan of pain as he rolled to his side, forcing his eyes open before immediately shutting them from the assault of bright light. He slowly sat up, letting his eyes flutter open before scanning the room not able to process his surroundings. His eyes landed on an odd looking backpack resting at the foot of his bed and like a trigger being pulled, memories flooded his mind at neck breaking speed causing him to clutch at his head from the pain that accompanied the memories.

Once the assault died down, he removed his hands from his head and once again, let his eyes sweep over the room. He quickly jumped out of his bed and rushed to the mirror that he remembered having near his door. Tears started to swim in his ocean eyes when he was faced by his younger teenage face staring back at him. He brought a hand up to his cheeks, noticing the blue Altean marks that Allura gifted him still permanently stuck on his tan cheeks. He frowned as he mumbled to himself, “How am I going to explain this?”

“Why couldn’t Allura have gifted the shape shifting abilities that come with having these Altean marks?” Lance mused before he started looking for something to help cover his marks. He remembered vaguely “borrowing” some makeup from his sister Veronica.

He quickly located the small bag before taking out foundation and applying it under his eyes where the marks were and blended it into his skin. He was extremely proud when he saw he could cover the marks with said makeup. Once he was sure that it would hold, he looked at the time and realized that it was almost lights out which meant that he had to get Hunk and find Pidge so they could head for the adventure of their lives. He ran back to his bed and picked up the bag he brought back with him from the future, stuffing the makeup bag into the other bag before swinging it over his shoulder and dashing out of his room.

He rushed over to Hunk’s dorm room before banging loudly on the door, “Hunk! Buddy! Open the door!”

He dropped his hand to hang loosely at his side, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. _‘Okay. You got this don’t freak. Just don’t. Freak.’_ Lance’s eyes glazed over as he thought back.

_“LANCE BEHIND YOU!” Lance barely heard Shiro’s voice as he turned around, seeing a Galra soldier pointing his gun towards him and pulling the trigger. His ocean blue eyes widened, his reaction time slowing down as he started at the purple beam that was mere feet away from him. Lance vaguely felt a large hand pushing him down, bracing for impact on the ground before looking up slightly dazed from his fall. Lance’s pupils shrunk in size as he stared at the sight above him. Hunk’s face was contorted into pain, blood dripping down his lips as he stared down at the gaping hole in his chest where his heart lay._

_‘Huh?’ Lance’s vision blurred as tears fell down his eyes. Hunk seemed to be suspended in space as Lance stared up at him before Hunk slowly turned to face Lance and smiled, his teeth covered in blood and tears swimming in his eyes as he spoke, “Tell Sha-y I’m so-rry and that I lov-e he-r.”_

_The same purple beam flew through Hunk’s head, splattering Lance’s face with blood._

_“NOOOOOOOOO!” Lance screamed seemingly not taking notice of the blood dripping down his temple and down his jaw, not hearing Pidge’s scream of Hunk’s name._

“-ance? Lance?!” Lance felt himself being shaken away from his thoughts. He blinked away the tears in his eyes as he stared at the looming figure in front of him. Hunk stared at him with worry in his eyes, asking, “You okay Lance? I’ve been calling your attention for the past two minutes. You okay? You look like you’re about to cry.”

Lance took a step back, forcing a smile on his face as he wiped his eyes, “Yea sorry. I was just thinking. Don’t worry.” Hunk looked unconvinced but didn’t push it which Lance was extremely grateful for since he can’t seem to get the image of Hunk dying out of his head. “Come on buddy. I have a plan.”

Hunk looked confused, almost hesitant before shrugging and following after Lance who turned away from his large best friend. Lance blinked away the tears that were still stuck at the corner of his eyes as he slapped himself inwardly, _‘Stop. You can stop it. Stop thinking about it. See? Hunk is alive and well and you can change his fate.’_

Lance headed down the corridor, looking left and right for anyone before stopping around the corner when he heard Commander Iverson’s booming voice. “Lance. What are you even doing?” Hunk asked as the two future paladins peeked out from the corner, watching their flight instructor walk away.

“WE – as in you, me, and little Pidgeon – are going to go have some fun.” Lance allowed a smirk to grace his face and Hunk let out a small groan as he grumbled, “This is a bad idea Lance. What if we get caught?”

Lance rolled his eyes as he dashed down the corridor towards Pidge’s dorm, “We’re not going to get caught. Trust me on this buddy.” Hunk followed Lance despite his complains, “That’s what you said the last, what? Twenty-three times, maybe? And where do we end up? **In the principal’s office!** ”

“Be quiet Hunk.” Lance shifted his bag to hang on his front as he crawled underneath the window of the faculty. He heard a couple distant footsteps, tugging on Hunk when he spotted a couple of recycling bins. He jumped into the blue one and stifled a chuckle when he heard Hunk struggling to get inside the yellow bin beside his own. He opened the slot of the bin once he was sure the footsteps receded, looking around before jumping out of said bin. He ignored Hunk as he struggled to get out of his own bin, flinching slightly when the big male fell to the ground, popping out of the bin. “I’m okay! I’m fine.” Hunk said, patting his clothes down of any dust that he may have collected from his fall.

Lance shook his head fondly, a smile on his face before he heard Pidge’s door open. He dragged Hunk out of sight, watching as Pidge ran away towards the direction of the rooftop. “Where is he going?” Hunk asked, rubbing his arm that Lance held to drag him away. “I don’t know but we’re going to follow him.”

The blue paladin quickly dashed to where Pidge headed off, vaguely hearing Hunk’s heavy yet surprisingly soft footsteps behind him. Lance slowly started to creep up to Pidge who had her back facing them, kneeling to her level and taking hold of her headphones. He lifted said headphones and breathed into her ear softly, “Come here often darling?”

“AHH!” Pidge let out a shriek of surprise, turning around to face the flirty male who had a smug smirk on his face as her face turned a bright red. She lifted a hand up to cough gently, willing her blush away as she muttered, “Oh, hey Lance. What are you doing here?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Lance raised an eyebrow at the future green paladin who wouldn’t meet his gaze, “Commander Iverson called lights out just ten or so minutes ago. So what are you doing out of bed?”

Pidge pursed her lips but didn’t answer as Lance sighed, taking a seat beside her. “Look. Whatever you’re doing here, you can tell us. You trust us… don’t you? I’m just worried about you.” Pidge looked away from Lance and she seemed to fight with herself inwardly. The time traveler stayed silent, taking notice out of the corner of his eye that Hunk was messing around with a small satellite disk attached to Pidge’s stuff. “Don’t touch that!” Pidge smacked Hunk’s hand away who instantly pouted at being caught.

Pidge turned to Lance and spoke, “Fine. I believe the failed Kerberos mission wasn’t due to a malfunction or some pilot mistake. So I built this machine,” Pidge motioned to the tech in front of her and continued, “And so far, I’ve been picking up radio chatter that I believe to be due to aliens.”

“Aliens?” Hunk asked, shooting up from his place on the ground in front of Pidge’s tech to stare at Pidge in wonder. Lance asked, shifting his bag to his lap and leaning an elbow to his knee and cupping his face, “So what has this chatter been saying?”

“Wait. You actually believe me?” Pidge blinked and Lance shrugged, “What’s there not to believe? You wouldn’t lie about this. So, you going to indulge us in what you’ve been hearing?”

Pidge spoke, her tone sounding very disbelieving as she stared at the tall Cuban, “Oh, uh, right. You just surprised me that you – of all people – actually believe me and not think that I’m a total nut job.” She picked up her notepad and pointed to a word written at the very top of a crude drawing of what looked like a robot. “Voltron. That’s what I’ve been hearing. Almost constantly. Tonight, for some reason, it’s crazier than ever.”

Lance tensed up when he heard the alarms of the Garrison blaring, an instructors’ voice booming throughout the campus, “Students! This is not a drill. We are on lock down. You are to remain in your dorms until we have announced that you are allowed to leave. I repeat! You are to remain in your dorms until further notice.”

“Wha-What’s going on?” Hunk stood up, looking around in fear as Lance stood up with his bag slung over his shoulder. Lance was already looking up at the sky with hard blue eyes as Hunk pointed out, “What? Is that... Is that a meteor? A very… large meteor?”

Pidge brought up her binoculars to get a closer look before exclaiming, “It’s a ship!” Lance took hold of Pidge’s binoculars, looking through it as she hung weakly onto it as she announced to Hunk with glee sparkling in her eyes, “It’s one of theirs!”

“Wait. Aliens are really out there?” Hunk asked, their eyes following the ship as it came crashing down. Pidge quickly packed her equipment in record speed before exclaiming loudly, looking down the edge of the roof to watch as a couple of Garrison mountain bikes exited the compound, “We have to go too! We have to go see that ship!”

“Come on!” Lance called to the other two, leading the way, _‘I’m coming Shiro. Just hold on.’_

~~~~

Lance lowered the binoculars, looking over to Pidge who had her equipment out, “Got it. I managed to hack into one of the security cameras in there. Take a look.” Hunk and Lance leaned over to get a clearer view on the computer screen and Lance had to clench his jaw tightly when he saw Shiro strapped to the table, thrashing in place.

“Calm down Shiro. We need to keep you restrained until we can run some tests on you.” A masked worker spoke but was immediately drowned out by Shiro’s panicked voice, “No! You have to listen to me! The Aliens are going to come! Argh! Get me out of this!”

Lance felt his eye twitch as he watched the tortured and haunted soul of his leader struggle. Pidge spoke up, worry in her tone and in her expression, “That’s Takashi Shirogane, the pilot of the Kerberos mission… but where’s the others? The rest of his crew?”

“I don’t know! Months? Years! There’s no time! Ugh!” Shiro thrashed against the bindings holding him down, “They’re coming for a weapon! They’re going to destroy us! We need to find Voltron!”

“Voltron!” Pidge and Hunk exclaimed in unison. Lance’s light blue eyes were turning dark as they all turned their attention back to what was happening inside the room. “Sir, take a look at this. It looks like his arm has been replaced with what appears to be a highly advanced cyborg prosthetic.”

“Put him to sleep until we know what that thing can do.” One of the workers – who Lance thinks is the one in charge – demanded as Shiro panicked. Pidge growled, watching as they administered the drug to make him fall asleep, “They didn’t even ask about the rest of the crew. They didn’t even let him speak!”

Pidge turned to face Lance, her eyes wide and pleading, “We have to get him out of there!” Lance frowned, hesitant. “Please Lance.” Pidge pleaded and Lance took a deep breath in, “Okay. Follow my lead.”

Pidge quickly packed her equipment as Lance looked through his bag. “Dude! What do you plan on doing? We can’t go there! If they find out we left the Garrison, they will expel us!” Hunk exclaimed as Lance handed him a yellow handkerchief. “Cover the bottom half of your faces. This will at least raise the chances of them not recognizing us.” Lance handed Pidge a green one before wrapping a blue one around his face.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk slid down the cliff with Lance in the lead before he raised a hand to stop them, “So what’s the plan?” Pidge asked, her voice muffled slightly from the handkerchief.

“We get in there, get Shiro and move out.” Lance spoke softly before Hunk panicked, “Do I have to remind you that we’re going to be three against who knows how many Garrison people there are?”

Lance remained silent as Hunk motioned in a panicked manner towards him to Pidge who only shrugged her shoulders. _‘5…4…3…2…1.’_

Lance allowed a smirk to appear on his covered lips at the sound of the loud explosions going off. Hunk and Pidge let out a squeak of terror but wasn’t able to make any more noise as Lance rushed forward. The two hurried after the Cuban, panting slightly when they reached him. Lance pushed the button that would open the door, prompting the workers to turn in their direction. Once they realized that it wasn’t anyone they worked with, they all rushed to apprehend them.

Pidge and Hunk let out squeaks of fear from behind Lance who just took a deep breath in. He narrowed his blue eyes, lifting his hands and clenching them into fists before he threw a right hook at one of the workers who staggered from the attack. Lance kicked them hard on their stomach sending them flying into one of the metals tables that had numerous equipment. Another tried to kick Lance who only moved back and took hold of said leg, letting out a grunt as he threw the heavy person over Shiro’s table and into the wall hard causing them to knock out from the hard impact. The last worker turned to throw a punch at Lance who lifted a palm to stop the impact. Lance winced when pain ran all the way through his arm but he closed his palm around the fist and kicked his leg high, his foot making contact with the worker’s masked face which pushed their lower back against the table roughly. The worker slumped to the ground, not unconscious just dazed which Lance took notice of. He immediately remedied that by strolling up to the masked worker and bringing his fist down on his skull, knocking him out instantly.

Lance exhaled deeply, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins before he relaxed his stance. He turned to look at Pidge and Hunk at the door who were staring at him in shock and awe. “Something wrong?” Lance huffed out, a small bead of sweat dripping down his chin. Hunk squealed, his eyes sparkling, “What the hell man?! That was so cool! How did you even learn to fight like that?”

“Let’s just say someone really special taught me.” Lance answered, his mind bringing up an image of Keith’s game-on face. “Who are you guys?” Lance shook himself out of his daydreams to see Hunk and Pidge scurry away from the door to stand behind Lance, seeking protection from the male. Lance looked towards the familiar voice that even till now caused his heart to race.

Lance’s ocean blue eyes made contact with very familiar blue-grey eyes causing him to swallow down roughly. He choked out, his emotions getting the better of him, “The name’s Lance.”

 _‘Quiznak. I’m going to start crying. Pull yourself together Lance Kogane-McClain!’_ Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith who shifted his gaze away from his to look at Shiro’s unconscious form still strapped on the table. His eyes widened and he asked softly, taking a step forward, “Is... Is that Shiro?”

Lance nodded, a lump in his throat restricting any sound that wanted to escape as Keith immediately rushed to Shiro’s side. He took out his trusty Galran blade – not that he knew – and cut the bindings strapping Shiro down. Lance rushed to Shiro’s side, helping the other to carry the unconscious male. He turned to Pidge and Hunk who looked slightly awkward and were now lacking their mask, “We have to go now. We don’t know how long they got distracted by those explosions.”

They started to leave, heading towards Keith’s hover bike as Hunk used Pidge’s binoculars and announced fearfully, “They are coming back and they do **not** look happy!”

“Is this thing going to fit all of us?” Pidge exclaimed as they all climbed onto it causing the bike to tilt backwards from the weight. “No.” Keith growled and they all looked up when the car lights were pointed at them. Keith turned the engine on and turned the bike around, driving off. “Wait! Why am I holding this guy?!” Pidge yelled so her voice could be heard through all the wind, her arms looped around Shiro’s to keep him on board.

Lance looked back and he frowned when he realized that they were gaining on them. Lance moved discretely, digging into his bag as he activated Keith’s bayard and took it out of his bag. He was glad that it was dark out so that no one could see what he was doing. He leaned slightly to see the cars and took aim at the tires of said cars chasing them before pulling the trigger multiple times. The blasts made perfect contact causing the tires of the cars to pop and the cars to skid to a stop to prevent them from turning over. Lance immediately put the bayard away, looking at the others to see if they saw what he did. He let out a sigh of relief when they didn’t.

Hunk turned around when he realized that the lights of the cars seem to turn small and he announced to the others, “Hey guys! We’re not being chased anymore. They seemed to have stopped for some reason.” Keith grunted, “Good. I didn’t have to go through extreme measures to get them off our tail.”

They came to a halt beside the shack that Keith lived in ever since he was kicked out of the Garrison. They all climbed off, Keith and Lance taking hold of Shiro to guide his still unconscious form into the shack. Hunk and Pidge went ahead to open the door, exploring the place as the red paladins placed Shiro onto the battered looking couch as gently as they could without jostling him. Despite their efforts to not wake him, Shiro started to stir just as they moved away from him. Lance watched as the leader of Voltron sat up, looking around the place and Lance asked softly, “Takashi Shirogane, right?”

“Who are you? Where… am I?” Shiro asked, steadying himself as he clutched at his head with his prosthetic arm. Lance knelt in front of Shiro and spoke, “I’m Lance, Lance K… McClain. I’m a cadet at the Garrison, a fighter pilot. We rescued you from them. We’re in Keith Kogane’s shack. You do know Keith right?” Shiro didn’t seem to process the question immediately as he looked around the room, asking softly as he eyed the other occupants of the room, “Who..?”

“That’s Pidge Gunderson.” Lance pointed to Pidge who waved meekly before he pointed to Hunk, “And that’s Hunk Garrett.” Hunk gave a short, nervous wave before Lance moved on to Keith who had his arms crossed over his chest, “That’s Keith Kogane. You should know him… right?”

Shiro nodded before he turned to look at Lance with a questioning look, “How did you know to rescue me?” Lance answered, taking charge of the situation to inform the future leader of Voltron, “Pidge was the one who suspected something. You’ve been gone for one year ever since the Kerberos mission. Do you remember your crew? Commander Samuel Holt and Matthew Holt?”

Lance saw Pidge tense up from where she was at the mention of her father and brother. Shiro nodded slowly, his eyes trailing over to where Pidge was and a flash of confusion seemed to appear in his eyes before it disappeared. Lance asked, taking note of the sudden flash of emotion in Shiro’s eyes when he looked over Pidge, “Do you know where they are?”

“I… No. Everything feels like such a blur. I can’t… seem to focus on things.” Shiro stated softly and Lance took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly as he stood. “You said something about Voltron and aliens. Is there something we can do to help?”

“About that,” Lance turned to look at his husband who was now standing in front of the covered cork board. Keith looked over to Shiro and spoke, “I have to show you something.”

Keith removed the cloth covering the board to reveal numerous images with different colored yarns connecting to some of the pictures. “What is all this?” Shiro asked, getting off of the couch to stand in front of the board to scan everything. “I… After I got kicked out of the Garrison, I had no idea what I had to do but for some reason I was called out to this place. Something… or someone was telling me to look.” Keith spoke softly, looking lost in his thoughts and Lance wanted nothing more but to wrap his arms around his tiny husband.

“For what?” Keith eyed Shiro before answering, “I… I didn’t know at first.” The red paladin turned to face the board before reaching out and placing his fingers lightly on the map plastered on the middle of the board, “But then I stumbled here. In the caves that I searched, there have been these large and ancient markings that tell a story of some kind of lion… They were telling clues about some event, something happening last night. Then you arrived.”

Keith turned back to Shiro, seeming to communicate with him. They stayed silent for a while before Shiro turned away to look at Lance, Pidge, and Hunk, “Thank you for getting me out of there.” Shiro approached Lance and held out his prosthetic for him, “Lance, right?”

Lance reached for his arm, shaking it firmly with a smile, “No need to thank us Mr. Shirogane.” Shiro laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, “Please. Just Shiro. Mr. Shirogane makes me feel older than I am.”

Lance released Shiro’s hand as Shiro outstretched it towards Pidge, Lance taking notice of the odd emotion that flashed through Shiro’s eyes once again as Pidge introduced herself once again. “I’m Pidge. This guy’s Hunk. So… did anyone from your crew make it out?”

“I… I’m not sure.” Shiro frowned as he dropped his hand from Pidge’s and continued, “I just remember the Kerberos mission and then… being captured. After… I can’t seem to get a whole picture.” Pidge looked put out before Hunk interrupted, “Yea. Umm... Back to the aliens? Where are they? Are they actually coming? Are they on their way now?” His questions seem to spill all over the place.

Shiro sighed as he frowned, “I can’t really put it together. I could remember the word Voltron. It’s some weapon they’re looking for but I have no idea what it is and why they are looking for it. But whatever it may be, we have to find it before they do.”

“Okay. Well, last night I was looking through Pidge’s stuff and I found this picture.” Hunk pulled out a picture from Pidge’s bag and held it up to reveal Pidge with long hair and Matt standing beside her, “Look it’s his girlfriend. Hehehehe.” Pidge squawked, snatching the picture away from Hunk’s fingers. “Give me that. Stop going through my stuff. What were you even doing?”

“I was looking for candy but then I saw his diary and started reading.” Hunk lifted a leather-bound notebook and Pidge let out a screech as she snatched the notebook out of his grip. “And I noticed the repeating series of number the aliens are looking for looks a lot like a fraunhofer line.” Hunk continued like Pidge just didn’t interrupt with her loud screech. Keith blinked before asking, “Fraun…who?”

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't seem to exist on Earth. I thought that it might be this Voltron and I think I can build a machine to look for it kind of like a Voltron tracker." Hunk rushed, not leaving space for him to breathe and Lance smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Hunk, you big genius."

"It's pretty fascinating really. The wavelength looks something like this." Hunk took out a piece of paper from his back pocket and unfolded it to show a line chart. Keith snatched the paper out of Hunk's hands as he muttered, "Give me that."

He held it up towards the picture of the canyon and they all took notice of the way that the wavelength seemed to match up with the shape of the canyon. Keith spoke up as he lowered the paper, "We have to get there."

~~~~

Hunk led the way, dragging Pidge along due to her holding the small satellite in her hand while the others followed close behind them. Lance strolled beside Keith, almost unconsciously seeking to be by his side as he listened to the sound of the machine Hunk was holding. Keith took a glance at Lance from the corner of his eye as he asked, trying to make small conversation, “So… what’s the deal with the bag?” Lance turned to look at Keith with a raised eyebrow. “Oh. Just some stuff. I was planning on ditching the Garrison the night Shiro crash landed and I was bringing Hunk and Pidge along because we had to bond as a team.” Lance shrugged with a small smile on his face as he looked over at Pidge and Hunk.

Keith nodded slowly, feeling his heart beat race at the small smile on Lance’s face before turning away when Lance turned to look at him. _‘What is wrong with me? I just met this guy. I mean not really but I barely know him.’_ Lance looked confused when Keith’s eyebrows furrowed, signalling he was thinking about something really hard.

He brushed it off as Keith being his brooding self when he heard Hunk’s device beeping like crazy. Hunk and Pidge ran ahead forcing the other three to rush as well to not be left behind. Lance felt giddiness rising in his chest at finally being able to see his girl again. He heard the soft yet muffled growling of Blue as she called out to her paladin. They rushed down the cliff, making sure to be careful before running up to the cave. They all stared at the drawings carved into the cave walls in amazement as Shiro asked curiously, “What is all this?”

“These are the carvings that I was telling you about.” Keith answered, Lance walking away from the group to look at one of the carvings of Blue with a smile on his face. Lance shifted his bag to hang on his front before placing a hand against the surprisingly warm carving of his lion. He heard Blue’s muffled purring, calling out to her paladin and he replied back softly, _‘I’m here beautiful.’_

The carvings all around them lit up in his paladin blue color and he retracted his hand from the wall, backing up to the group. “They’ve never done that.” Keith muttered softly before Lance looked down to see the ground light up before crumbling before their eyes. Lance eased into the ride, listening in amusement at the others’ screams of terror as he landed in the pool of water in a crouch. He spluttered out water when Hunk and Pidge fell in the water creating a massive downpour, shaking the water out of his hair and face. He opened his ocean blue eyes to see Blue towering over them in her particle barrier.

He stepped out of the water, allowing the water to drip down his clothes as he stared up at his first ever lion and the lion that he held the strongest bond with. The others followed after him and Pidge asked, looking up at the mechanical cat, “This is it, right? Voltron?”

“I don’t doubt it.” Shiro spoke and Keith tilted his head to look the lion over, “This is what has been causing all this energy.”

Keith rushed forward and the others followed after him as he called out, “There seems to be a force field around it.”

“You don’t say mullet.” Lance muttered under his breath fondly as he stared at the back of his husband’s head. He trailed his eyes up to his lion before communicating with her, _‘Hey there girl. It’s me. Do you remember me?’_

Blue purred in his mind, her purr sounding slightly confused and disoriented and he felt his heart pounding in his chest as Keith neared the barrier. He started to push his fingers against the barrier softly as he mumbled, “Now how do we get through this thing?” A smile graced the Cuban’s face as he approached the barrier. “Maybe you just have to knock?” Lance lifted a fist and knocked gently against the force field. He almost cried out in relief when she let her walls down for him, her yellow eyes flashing brightly as she invaded each of their minds to show them what Voltron was.

 _‘Miss me beautiful?’_ Lance sent his thoughts towards Blue who purred loudly in his mind. Blue sent an image of future Keith waving and smiling at him as a greeting and Lance felt his chest tighten. “Voltron’s a robot! A huge, awesome robot!” Hunk exclaimed dramatically and Pidge spoke in astonishment, “And this is just a part of it. I… I wonder where the others are.” Shiro had surprise evident in his eyes as he muttered, “This is what they’re looking for.”

“Incredible.” Keith breathed out softly and Lance watched as Blue started to lower her head causing Hunk and Pidge to panic while Shiro and Keith tensed up. She slowly opened her mouth to allow Lance to walk in her cockpit, purring loudly for her paladin. Lance let a smug smirk appear on his lips before he ran into her cockpit. He looked around, nostalgia creeping in his mind before he took a seat on his chair, placing his semi-wet bag on his lap before Blue pushed her chair forward for him to reach the controls. A holo-screen activated just as the other members of his team surrounded him, looking around the cockpit in wonder.

Lance took a deep breath in, taking hold of her controls while he ignored Hunk’s attempt at getting them to stop. Lance started to push the buttons to command Blue to stand on all fours, letting out a roar at finally being able to leave and join her brothers and sisters. He pulled the controls towards him, pushing the pedal down as he exclaimed, “Hold on tight!” Blue jumped up, activating her thrusters and breaking through the crust of the ground and into the air where he made her spin around wildly to get a taste of freedom after being in that cave for almost 10,000 years. Blue let out a purr, showing her happiness and excitement through an image of the paladins in a group hug.

 _‘Okay beautiful. Let’s go see our Empress.’_ Lance spoke to Blue who purred in agreement as she shot towards the sky. Hunk panicked as he looked outside the cockpit, “Lance! Where are you taking us?!” Lance shrugged as he said, “I don’t know. The lion is actually flying this thing not me.”

Blue growled softly in his mind, showing an image of a Galra ship through their connection. Lance frowned before alerting the others, “Guys, Blue says there’s a ship going to approach Earth. We should stop it.” Pidge growled as she clung to Lance’s arm for life, “What did it say?” Lance turned to look at Pidge, “First, the lion is a she, not an it. Second, she’s not telling me. More like showing? Through images? Just trust me on this. Trust us.”

Hunk tried to reason with the whole group while Lance could feel a major headache coming as he mused to himself, ‘ _This sucks ass. I forgot that this isn’t **my** team yet. Why did I agree to this again? Oh yea, because I’m a dumb ass that has a soft spot for Pidge and I can’t say no to her or Empress Allura.’_

“—em. They won’t stop until **everything** is dead.” Lance got wind of Shiro’s explanation, his voice dead and Hunk looked put out as all eyes – except Lance’s – went to him. The large male sighed before grumbling, “Sorry I tried.” Blue flew out of the atmosphere and in no time, a Galra ship appeared in front of them,

Lance growled, tensing up with his knuckles tightening around his lion’s controls. Blue purred comfortingly, flying out of the way as Shiro muttered in terror, “They found us…”

“Get us out of here!” Pidge screeched, tugging on Lance’s arm as the Galra ship started shooting at Blue who maneuvered out of the way. Lance quickly pulled on Blue’s controls and pushed hard on her pedals, forcing her to fly upward to dodge all the lasers aimed at her. Lance commanded her to fly close to the ship while dodging the still on-going barrage of attacks. He growled, pushing the controls and Blue opened her mouth to use her mouth cannon. Blue flicked her head to drag the beam across the ship, explosions lighting up where the ray made contact. “Come on girl! Let’s do this.” Lance leaned back and pulled the controls towards him, narrowly missing the lasers as Blue latched her claws on the ship and dragged them across the surface of the ship. Lance pushed Blue off the ship and spoke, “Okay. Let’s get these guys away from our planet gorgeous.”

Hunk and Pidge protested loudly, Lance smirking when the ship followed after them. “Are we… At the edge of the solar system? That’s Kerberos!” Shiro exclaimed, pointing out at the large moon that they flew past by and Pidge exclaimed in shock. “It takes forever for whatever technology Earth has to get this far. We got here in almost **no** time at all.”

Lance watched as a large blue wormhole opened before them and Hunk asked, fear laced in his voice, “What… is that?” Lance answered softly, Blue purring encouragingly in his mind, “Blue says it’s a wormhole. The only way we can get as far away from this ship is through there. Shiro… you’re the senior officer here. What do you think we should do?” Lance turned to look at Shiro, who frowned. “Wherever this wormhole leads us, it will be far, far away from this ship so I saw we go through it. But… we’re a team now and we should decide together.”

They all looked each other before Pidge placed a hand on Lance’s forearm. He sighed, a small smile gracing his face as he spoke, “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! I hope you guys liked it. If you have anything you want to tell me, go ahead and leave a comment. I go out of my way to read (And reply if possible) to every comment so don't think I'll ignore your comments. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if you guys noticed but my way of writing may have changed a little. Also if you take notice of any other pairings that I did not state in the tags. Tell me. I might have accidentally put some "couple-y" moments for my multiple shipping heart and I hope it doens't offend anyone. I love every pairing in Voltron and I'm sorry if I may offend any of you by shipping someone that you don't like. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment or subscribe to the story for more updates or bookmark. It all means a lot to me. 
> 
> Stay tuned~

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to ask you guys about your opinion on something. You can drop your opinion in the comment section but I just wanted to ask if you guys liked how this story was going. Like was there to much detail or too little? Did it stick too close to canon for your liking? Would you prefer if I time skipped a bit and didn't focus so much on the little details because it dragged the story for too long? I would really like your guys opinion even if you know it might hurt me because I want to improve not only for my own sake, but also for the reader's benefit. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Any feedback is great such as kudos, bookmarks and comments. 
> 
> I also appreciate constructive criticism so don’t be afraid to point out mistakes so that I can improve. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! Stay tuned!


End file.
